


Anniversary

by NicWin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Battle, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: Hermione's bored, but Draco comes to visit. Drabble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Summer Rain

Hermione sighed, she was bored. Contrary to popular opinion, there was a limit to the number of books she could/would/will read and she’d been doing enough of that thanks to the little book shop across the way, but she was bored now.

_Guess I’ll go wait_ , Hermione thought as she spotted a familiar silhouette head her way.

Hermione sighed dreamily as she watched him. _He looked good, more than good,_ she thought.

Dressed in a muggle Giorgio Armani suit and carrying flowers, his face as aristocratic as ever, albeit a bit dimmed. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve been concerned but he was her past, but Merlin what a past it was. She unconsciously started to fan herself. As he got closer, she again had to mentally slap herself to tell herself to get a grip. His suit was a familiar one—she definitely remembered him wearing it—she pouted at her own state of dress: a lacey, white dress she normally would not buy and barefoot but she liked it and it was the best she could do at this point.

As he got closer she straightened up what she could and began primping her hair, she remembered he loved her hair despite public declarations of the contrary. 

He stopped, he stopped in front of her, under normal circumstances she’d be a nervous wreck, but oddly, she was happy to see him.

“Hermione…” he began.

She beamed at him, rarely was she ever ‘Hermione’ to him, she was usually ‘Granger’, ’swot’, ‘know-it-all’ or when he was angry with her, ‘a prissy little bitch’. 

“Today’s a special day, I wonder if you remember,” Draco began stuttering, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck.

_He’s adorable_ , Hermione thought as she watched him stumble his way, his usual articulateness gone.

“I went to Flourish and Blotts today and there was a new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ and inside was a dedication to you—I wonder if Flourish and Blotts knew that today was special as well—but I digress, I wanted to buy you the book but then I remembered. I wish things were different for us, our love should have been the greatest romance ever told, ironically it's still best remembered as a Wizarding version of _Romeo and Juliet_ , so why aren't I with you?” Draco cleared his throat. “I sorely miss you Hermione and I never stopped loving you. I love you, Hermione. Always. Happy anniversary, love.” He bent down and laid the flowers at her feet.

Hermione’s heart melted, he remembered and she did too. She never forgot him either. She desperately wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless but she couldn’t. But she wanted to let him know that she was there, at that moment a gust of wind blew, lifting his fringe from his eyes giving her a perfect view of those steel grey eyes she had so long adored.

_I adore this man, my love for him is eternal_ , Hermione thought as she looked at the flowers he bought—all of her favourites, naturally—Hermione chuckled that after all this time he still remembers. 

“I’ll see you soon, darling,” Draco says as he stands and lovingly runs a hand across the engraved letters:

**Hermione Jean (Granger) Malfoy**

**Born: 19/9/1979**   
**Died: 20/6/1997**

As Draco begins walking away, he hears thunder in the distance and smiles remembering that despite everything he met her to settle their differences under similar conditions, and then their wedding also had thundered. As he looked at the sky, he felt a downpour, it was almost as if Hermione was telling him she was here. As he walked under her baptismal rain he looked back at her headstone, there wasn’t a soul to be seen. Had he been a seer, he may have seen a pretty girl of 18 giggling, while she looked adoringly at him and his flowers.

As Draco Malfoy walked, he remembers their whirlwind romance amidst war and destruction and what could have been.

Hermione watches her husband as he leaves and smiles wistfully, _I love you too, Draco. Always. Until we meet again._


	2. Rest In Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione reunite.

As Draco Malfoy went to bed on what would’ve been his 80th wedding anniversary he looked at the clock on the nightstand—the nightstand she bought all those years ago. As he got into bed, the clock chimed 11:11—a numerology superstition she found interesting while they were researching ways to mass-produce healing potions using duplication magic, apparently muggles believe that if they make a wish when it is 11:11 their wish comes true. As it continued to chime, he made the same wish he had every night for the last 80 years: To wake up next to Hermione. 

The next thing he remembers is birds, lots of birds chirping away and the room being incredibly bright. Then the oddest sensation, a warm body was comfortably asleep on his left arm and it wrapped around the body. When he spotted her hair, he shot up immediately disturbing and rudely waking his bed companion.

“Draco! Next time just nudge me. I told—”

Hermione’s rant was cut off by his lips immediately set upon her and kissing her as if he was a thirsty man and she an endless fountain. She hadn’t been this thoroughly snogged since her honeymoon and before that, stolen moments at Hogwarts. She quickly gave in. 

After they broke, Hermione was thoroughly kissed and Draco thoroughly smug. 

“I missed you,” they said in unison, only to look at each other and laugh.

Draco looked around quickly, he found his surroundings less interesting however then the woman with an unruly mess of curls, glaring at him with her body wrapped in just a bedsheet.

“I guess I’m dead,” Draco quipped. 

Hermione’s glare returned and intensified before she primly told him, “That and so much more unless you apologise, this instant.”

“Apologise? For what being shocked that I’m now dead? About bloody time, by the way,” he groused. 

“No… for waking me up. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to sleep with you just holding me?” She harrumphed.

That brought him up short.

“Are you telling me you still haven’t had a restful night’s sleep? You’ve been dead for 80 years, Granger.”

“Don’t remind me, and the reason why is your relatives, I suppose—my relatives, she rolled her eyes— are pretty damn gossipy for a bunch of stuck-up dead wizards and witches,” she rolled her eyes, “Do you have any idea how chatty it gets around tea time?”

This made him laugh, he knew some of the elder Malfoy ancestors were quite chatty, their portraits were proof of that, but he had no idea they kept his wife from resting in peace for the last eight decades because they were gossips.

“Well, they won’t dare bother you now that I’m here,” he wrapped an arm around his now sulking wife.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, “I don’t need your pity, old man,”

“Oi! I’m as spry as ever, check out these abs,” Draco protested as he showed his wife his now 18-year-old body. 

Hermione smirked his smirk, mirth evident in her eyes. “Even dead, you’re cocky.” 

Draco glared at her mockingly, “I will take you on any time, little girl,” he issued.

“Oh, you’re going to regret that,” with a flick of her wrist the room disappeared and was replaced with a scene both knew well.

Draco stared at Hermione in awe. It had been so long since he’d been with any woman, let alone this woman and longer still that he had seen Hermione in the buff, except in his dreams. Night after night for decades and she still looks better than his dreams.

“Prove it, make love to me Draco. If you remember how,” she quipped wryly. 

“Prissy little swot,” Draco said as he lifted her over his shoulders, causing her to squeal in delight, and loudly chuckle as he drops her unceremoniously onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.


End file.
